Сателлит
by streykat
Summary: Едва ли Хельгу можно было назвать солнцем. Лишь потому что вся его жизнь вертелась вокруг ее персоны, ей нельзя было присвоить имя этой яркой и, несомненно, благосклонной звезды.


_«Пустое сердце бьется ровно... напополам, моя любовь»_

Брейни не знал, что было хуже — эта вязкая тоска о себе самом или не проходящая тревога о ближнем. И то и другое было мучительно, и то и другое тянуло его ко дну свинцовой тяжестью. Он думал, что научился жить и с тем и с другим, гнетущие размышления заняли прочное место в распорядке его дня, как у других это месте резервировалось хобби или просмотром ТВ-программ, но никогда прежде это не было так горько, остро и всеобъемлюще.

Приступы сердечной боли тоже стали обычным делом. Брейни знал, что они не имеют ничего общего с состоянием его здоровья, они — не физиологичны, как его астма, не локализированы, и его заходящееся в бешеном ритме сердце прощупывалось в каждом участке тела.

Он стоял перед ее дверью снова, она была по-прежнему неприступна, мертвенное око глазка блестело в тусклом свете, безучастно рассматривая его. Брейни постучался правой рукой, перехватив левой большую плоскую коробку. Он почти не надеялся, в крайнем случае, это станет еще одним поводом для еще одного сожаления или похода в бар. Но это будет не более чем мелким ушибом на истекающем кровью теле.

Он постучался вновь без особой надежды, выждал две минуты и развернулся, чтобы уйти, когда за дверью послышалось едва различимое «Не заперто».

Хельга сидела по-турецки на кровати со смятыми простынями и глядела куда-то сквозь него. Брейни замер на пороге комнаты, не зная, что делать дальше. В тот миг он в полной мере осознал, какой слабой была его вера в то, что он снова окажется в этих стенах.

— Я принес пиццу, — хрипло промолвил он, откашлявшись.

— Вижу.

Она кивнула в сторону журнального столика, и Брейни двинулся к нему, на ходу судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, куда он сунул ингалятор.

— А ты настырный чертов ублюдок, — Хельга растягивала слова, медленно шевеля губами, и дым из них вырывался наружу с промежутками. — Какой это раз? Шестой?

Брейни пожал плечами. Ему отвели место прямо на ковре около самой большой стопки газет годичной давности.

— Я со счету сбилась, — призналась она, отправив окурок в окно. Чуть склонив голову, она уставилась на него с особой пристальностью.

— А ведь все время было не заперто.

Брейни удивленно приподнял брови. Хельга была довольна его откликом. Ему захотелось спросить, не боится ли она. Кажется, на первом этаже он видел что-то вроде плохо затертых кровавых разводов - это была не самая благополучная часть города. Но спросил он другое.

— Желаешь смерти?

Хельга бодро кивнула, будто только и ждала этого, будто это было чем-то обыденным.

— Почему бы и нет?

Она дотянулась до коробки с пиццей и взяла один из загодя отрезанных кусков. Брейни она, конечно, не предложила.

Он пришел снова, дверь вновь была не заперта. Потом еще раз, и еще, пока это не стало обычным делом. Воспоминания о том случае, когда Хельга просто и грубо вытолкала его за дверь, почти стерлись, стали блеклыми и казались почти невероятными. Только ощущение от прикосновений еще давали о себе знать едва ощутимым покалыванием на губах и кончиках пальцев.

Они почти не разговаривали. Хельга чаще всего даже не глядела в его сторону, взамен давая возможность долго и беззастенчиво разглядывать себя. Брейни, опасаясь, что каждое мгновение может стать последним, жадно цеплялся за то время и те возможности, что она ему предоставляла то ли из милости, то ли из безразличия. Каждый раз он приносил с собой что-нибудь из фаст-фуда, надеясь так хоть немного минимизировать вред от ее образа жизни. Когда Хельга с аппетитом набрасывалась на еду, она выглядела почти прежней Патаки, которая была без ума от панированных крылышек в кисло-сладком соусе и двойных чизбургеров. Однако, сколько бы порций она не уминала за один раз, ее вес, казалось, не увеличился ни на грамм, руки оставались такими же худыми, мешковатая футболка скрывала все намеки на телесность, а кровать под ней почти не скрипела, даже если Хельга обрушивалась на нее всей своей массой.

Как бы там ни было, она благотворно влияла на Брейни. Он перестал надираться до беспамятства каждый уик-энд, очистил список контактов от номеров случайных любовников, бросил работу, которую терпеть не мог и в последнее время выполнял из рук вон плохо. К тому же с тем, чтобы объяснить, что выручать любовь всей его гребаной жизни приоритетней задач, поставленных на работе, возникали явные трудности. В общем-то, жалеть было не о чем, сбережения имелись, а теперь в его распоряжении было еще время.

Едва ли Хельгу можно было назвать солнцем. Лишь потому что вся его жизнь вертелась вокруг ее персоны, ей нельзя было присвоить имя этой яркой и, несомненно, благосклонной звезды. Солнцем был скорее Арнольд Шотмэн, безупречный и лучезарный, чье имя теперь было под запретом, а Хельга Патаки, скорее, являлась планетой, купавшейся в его золотом сиянии.

Если ее звезда взорвется, планета последует за ней в небытие. Если звезда потухнет, жизнь на планете иссякнет. В этом случае планете, конечно, не будет дела до своих маленьких и невзрачных спутников, особенно в тот миг, когда она сама будет находиться в (воображаемой уже) точке афелия, ей будет плевать, как близко вертится ее сателлит. Планета, разумеется, имеет право хоронить своих мертвецов, но Брейни было физически больно глядеть, как это растягивается на годы.

Брейни готовил пасту, пока Хельга, приняв душ, напивалась за кухонным столом в двух ярдах от плиты, на которой томился томатный соус. Готовка поглотила все его внимание, и он не заметил, что вечер уже потихоньку стал терять свою обычность.

Постукивая ногтем по ободку стакана, чуть скосив глаза, Хельга следила за ним. Он ощущал это затылком, когда не смотрел в ее сторону, от чего в области шеи разливалось жгучее тепло. Выпивки оставалось на дне бутылки, всего лишь на одну жалкую порцию, а лед растаял давным-давно. Забитая окурками пепельница напоминала какой-то мистический алтарь. Большинство из сигарет не истлели и до половины — Хельга так яростно стряхивала пепел, что горящий кончик обламывался, и она тут же поджигала новую, так за два часа с небольшим она перевела всю пачку. Ее угрюмый вид, разумеется, не предвещал ничего хорошего, но то, как часто она начала посмеиваться, было неожиданно и как-то зловеще. Тихое отрывистое хихиканье смехом можно было назвать лишь с натяжкой, но этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить Брейни в удивлении обернуться.

Ее глаза сияли словно два уголька, зрачки почти полностью затмили собой радужку.

— Никак в толк не возьму, зачем ты возишься со мной?

На Хельгиных плотно сжатых устах растянулась лукавая улыбка, узкий прищур глаз выдавал совсем другой вопрос, более откровенный и бестактный: «Что ты хочешь взамен?»

Поджав губы, Брейни отрицательно помотал головой и отвернулся обратно к плите. Громкий заливистый смех заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Неужели? — насмешливо спросила она. Горлышко бутылки звякнуло, соприкоснувшись со стаканом. — А что же это, дорогуша? Гейский этикет?

Она осушила стакан одним махом и забралась на стул с ногами, подобрав их под себя, но просидела так не дольше пяти секунд. Кажется, у Хельги включился режим «Вся правда в лицо». Закурив неизвестно откуда взявшуюся сигарету, она поднялась и, будто нервически приплясывая, направилась к нему. Огонек сигареты меж пальцев скрещенной на груди руки покачивался в такт, словно бакен на волнах. Кем она себя возомнила: чертовой Нормой Дезмонд с Бульвара Сансет?

Когда Хельга оказалась совсем близко, в царившей тишине только едва слышно шипел томат. Брейни судорожно вздохнул. Он ее не боялся, совсем нет. За годы их детства он привык получать от нее по первое число. Еще он научился умело сдерживать свои порывы, однако Хельга Патаки не могла перестать дурманить его голову.

— Что? Язычок проглотил?

Она привстала на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до его лица. Вот так просто, без лишних церемоний. Брейни дернулся назад и влетел поясницей в хлипкий кухонный стол, доверху заполненный разномастной утварью, которая тут же хором зазвенела.

Хельга машинально нахмурилась, видимо, еще не успев по-настоящему разозлиться. Отпрянув, она качнулась, но удержала равновесие. Вот тогда уже ее взгляд вспыхнул яростью, а на щеках пятнами расползся лихорадочный румянец. Брейни не боялся, но его нос еще помнил ее сокрушительный удар левой. Она громко фыркнула и затушила сигарету, вдавив ее в лужицу томатной подливки на сковороде, очевидно, совершенно не боясь обжечь пальцы. Ноздри раздувались, а лицо покраснело уже полностью, будто Хельга вот-вот должна была взорваться, как перегревшийся паровой котел. Брейни готов был поклясться, что ощущал исходившие от нее волны тепла.

Она замахнулась для пощечины, но ее рука была ловко поймана за запястье. Хельга удивленно хлопнула глазами. Видимо, она позабыла, что физической силой была наделена не одна она. И уж тем более сутулый очкарик никогда не мог оказать ей сопротивления. О том, что теперь перед ней высокий молодой мужчина, ею тоже было благополучно забыто.

Хельга вырвалась и схватила его за грудки. Брейни ей это позволил.

— Ты… ты… — шипела она. Брейни точно не знал, то ли концентрация ее злости достигла такого высокого уровня, что она не могла остановить выбор на одном из ругательств, то ли ей действительно было нечем продолжить начатую фразу. Волнительная для него близость продлилась совсем недолго, и тепло ее тела исчезло так же стремительно, как вступило с ним в тактильный контакт. Мгновение спустя в Брейни полетел злополучный стакан, от которого тот едва успел увернуться.

— Какого. Черта. Ты. Здесь. Ошиваешься! — последнее слово было подкреплено разбитой вдребезги бутылкой, влетевшей в стену, как символичный знак вопроса.

— Ты знаешь.

Его голос самому себе казался неестественным, он так отвык говорить, а Хельга нечасто требовала отвечать на ее вопросы.

— Мне не нужна личная сиделка. — От бессилия она пнула ножку стула, и тот, с грохотом перевернувшись, отъехал к стене. Следующим на очереди был стол, устоявший на месте благодаря своему весу. Лишь горка из пепла и окурков немного рассыпалась.

— Что за черт! Вот же дерьмо! — Хельга срывалась на крик, на ее лице читалась паника, несколько хриплых вздохов подтвердили догадку Брейни — у нее начинался приступ истерики, а у него в голове не было ни одной адекватной мысли, что с этим поделать. Но пока Хельга предавалась разрушению собственной кухни, у него было немного времени, чтобы убрать с видного места острые предметы. В следующий раз, когда ее лицо попало в поле зрения Брейни, в ее глазах стояли слезы, на руках ниже локтя не осталось ни одного неповрежденного участка, а в помещении — ни одной поверхности, не вкусившей ее гнева. Дыша, как загнанная лошадь, Хельга направилась к нему.

— Проваливай, — процедила она, схватив его за грудки. Это было нелепо и даже немного забавно — чтобы сверлить его взглядом, Хельге приходилось высоко задирать подбородок. Брейни не мог оторвать взгляда от ее лица, ее глаза завораживали. Нет, не красотой, они никогда не были настолько прекрасны, чтобы тонуть в них, будто в омутах, или как там любят об этом писать в стихах. Сейчас в них вмещалось все — злость, отчаянье, какая-то, мать ее, тоска долгосрочного хранения и чисто детская беспомощность. Одиночество, к которому пытаешься привыкнуть, которое пытаешься заставить себя полюбить, но ни хрена не выходит.

Проваливать? О чем таком, черт возьми, она говорит?

Брейни мотнул головой, резко. Окончательно. Здесь не поможет спиртное, вещества, лекарства, ругательства или тускнеющие воспоминания. Тут нужен человек. Спасти планету от одиночества может только сателлит.

— Что… Убирайся!

— Нет!

Его пальцы тронули сжатые на вороте его рубашки кулачки. Хельга едва слышно заскулила и плотно закрыла глаза, по ее щекам прокатились два ручейка. Действуя чуть более уверенно, он спустился вдоль ее предплечий к изгибу локтя, а затем вверх по плечам. Не успела Хельга опомниться, ладони Брейни ласково касались ее щек, горячих и влажных.

— Не уберусь. Не в этот раз.

Она попыталась отвернуться. Брейни знал, что это действие было продиктовано в первую очередь стыдом. Она сильней сжала захват своих рук и издала что-то вроде нечленораздельного рыка для того, чтобы сразу после этого, обессилев, разжать их и припасть к его груди. Брейни обнял ее за плечи и прижал к себе.

— Ненавижу тебя, — пробубнила она, невольно приобняв его рукой за торс, — ненавижу, ненавижу, ты, упертый сукин сын…

Без этого Хельга не была бы Хельгой. Когда Брейни осторожно коснулся губами ее макушки, она ткнула его под ребра. Хельга Патаки не меняется. Даже если дает волю тому, что так тщательно и долго прячет. И это прекрасно.

Она не могла успокоиться еще долго, продолжала всхлипывать, пока Брейни нес ее до кровати, искал ее таблетки, набирал стакан воды из-под крана, пока сидел рядом, дожидаясь, когда она уснет. И лишь спустя полтора часа Хельгино дыхание выровнялось. Брейни хотелось верить, что ее посетили добрые сны. Осторожно поправив под ее головой промокшую от слез подушку и подтянув одеяло до плеч, он позволил себе ненадолго погрузиться в беспокойную дремоту.

Рассудив, что Хельге нужно время, Брейни ушел еще до рассвета, заперев дверь запасным ключом, припрятав его, как было условлено, под выцветшим ковриком.

Через три дня небо разразилось обильным снегопадом. Зима вступила в свои права, и спустя неделю город был завален снегом чуть ли не по колено. Брейни брел своим обычным маршрутом, но на сей раз его сопровождало чувство тревоги, от которого он уже успел несколько отвыкнуть.

Дверь в квартиру Хельги оказалась запертой. Только когда первая волна испуга схлынула, Брейни вспомнил об оставленном под ковриком ключе. Тот остался на прежнем месте. В квартире гулял сквозняк, и было настолько холодно, что дыхание изо рта вырывалось паром. В тот миг Брейни чуть снова не запаниковал от дурных предчувствий. Швырнув пакеты, он бросился в комнату.

Хельга нашлась сидящей на подоконнике, окурок дотлевал между ее пальцев. Взвинченный вид Брейни она встретила недоумением.

— Что? — приподняв брови, прокомментировала она его вздох облегчения.

Хельга была одета в теплый свитер, можно было сказать: почти одета по погоде, но ее свешенные вниз ноги оставались босыми, от вида покрасневших пальцев невольно хотелось поежиться.

— Я приготовлю чили, — присев рядом, Брейни кивнул в сторону холла, где валялись брошенные в спешке пакеты.

— Хорошо бы, — Хельга чуть нахмурилась, — твоя паста отстойная.

Опущенная на его плечо голова стала для Брейни полной неожиданностью, легкая улыбка коснулась его губ.

— Если я хочу жить, мне нужно для начала хоть пожрать нормально.

От прижатой к его плечу щеки расходилось тепло. Может, Хельга все-таки солнце?


End file.
